


Slow Start

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Snapshots of Lance and Keith's firsts.





	Slow Start

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly just wanted to write fluffy drabbles. There will be a smut chapter (or two) eventually. 
> 
> Enjoy.

He was really going to do this.

They were really going to do this.

Lance swallowed, his throat suddenly too tight and his shoulders too tense, his heart racing way too fast, impossibly fast. He breathed in, breathed out and felt his lips part and his tongue brush over his bottom lip fleetingly before his jaw clenched, his body trembled as it heated up, from not only his beating heart but the body close to his.

They were doing this.

He breathed in, deep through his nose, trying to collect himself - calm his shivers and cool his mind.

But how could he right now? With Keith so close to him, looking so good, and what they were about to do setting him on fire.

Keith was moving closer and Lance swore his whole body hummed.

“Is this okay?”

Lance laughed, more of a cough - a soft puff of air with a voice. His nerves rattled as he sent a wobbly smile in Keith’s direction. “Yeah. Of course it is.”

“Yeah?”

And then they were doing it.

Fingers lacing with his - hard hands that could never be mistaken for a girls, about the same size of his own, but oh - oh so different. It was everything all at once, a sharp feeling rushed through him, sending pleasant wave after pleasant wave up and down his spine in a current of euphoria.

And then a finger was moving - brushing over his skin in a satiny caress that made his chest pull and his gut clench pleasantly. His heart fluttered as he returned that caress, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin at Keith's thumb, fingers pressing gently against warm skin.

“Your hands are so warm.” said Keith, voice soft and full of gravel, face flushed and eyes wide, staring at where their hands were connected. 

“Yours too.”

Neither of them mentioned the sweat collecting between their palms, heating them up all the more. 

Their eyes caught only to snap apart quickly, embarrassed from the contact. Lance squeezed his hand, feeling it pulse, or was that Keith’s hand pulsating? He swallowed again, the action feeling thick and strained against the growing feeling burning in his chest. 

Keith squeezed back, eyelashes lowered and cheeks mottled. Lance could see his chest rise and fall, rising high to fall low - trying to steady his own beating heart too.

Who knew holding hands could be so exciting? So… intimate. 

But with Keith, Lance had a feeling many things would always be too intimate and would make him feel all too much.

Their hand's embrace broke and Lance wiped at his jeans, watching as Keith shoved his in his back pockets, awkward air filtered through and Lance resisted the urge to either laugh or say something silly.

“That was… nice.”

It was short and simple,but the words made Lance’s heart leap. He bit his lip, watching as Keith's hands appeared again. 

“Yeah, it was.”

And just like that, the awkward, tenseness broke and Lance reached forward, brushing his hand over Keith's once more and felt it turn toward his touch, lacing together once again. 

He could grow used to this.


End file.
